In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, introduction of a dual connectivity has been discussed (see Non-patent document 1).
The dual connectivity is a scheme in which a user terminal establishes a pair of connections with a pair of cells which is a combination of cells managed by different base stations.